Teen Pothena
by annabetheverdeen1
Summary: After everyone on olympus is tired of hearing Poseidon and Athena fight they decide to take extreme measures and turn them into seniors in high school. They will have to live together as well. How will they survive? Will they hate each other more after this? Or will they fall for each other? I have seen one or two of these but I promise you this is different. POTHENA *T just cause*
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is going to be a *drumroll* POTHENA STORY. My first pothena story actually. I don't think this will get a lot of feedback, though, considering I don't really think people like Pothena or know about Pothena. So for all my readers I hope you like it. **

**Poseidon POV**

Since I divorced Amphitrite I have been staying at my temple at Olympus. Staying at Olympus has been great. Don't believe all the mumbo-jumbo Ares or Zeus tell you, it's not completely true. Ever since I started living here I have been fighting with Athena a lot more often, and to be honest I'm loving every second of it. The reason for this is because I get to see her every time we fight. I have her attention when we fight, something I yearn for. I don't really know why. I mean she is beautiful and smart and strong and beautiful, but it isn't like I like her; is it? No, I can't like her, she's a maiden goddess and my nemesis. But every time I look at her I feel like I have to throw up. Ughh, I'm starting to sound like Aphrodite. Anyway, Zeus summoned us for a meeting so I'm walking over to the meeting area. Suddenly, I'm on my back with something pinning me down.

I looked up and my eyes were met with glowing stars. Wait, no, I was met with two beautiful orbs of startling gray eyes. I prepared myself for the shouting match but, strangely it didn't come.

"Sorry", Athena mumbled looking straight at my eyes. "I didn't see you." Her voice sounded far away like if she was deep in thought. This worried me.

"S'okay, but are you ok?" I asked this while lifting both of us up. She stumbled slightly on her feet still looking me straight in the eyes.

"Ya, I'm fine." She said this after shaking her head slightly. She also sounded less distant. "We, um, should get going."

"Ya." I responded. The rest of the way to the meeting room was silent. When we got there I opened the door for Athena but she shot me a look for doing so. We both took our respected thrones. Her throne was an olive green marble. Traditional style **(looks like the one in the first movie) **olive vines wrapping around the pillars giving it an ominous look. They twisted all the way to the back of the chair to the pillars that held where she rests her back. On the right side, where the back side of her thrown stops (right at her shoulder) the vines thicken and there perched a beautiful, majestic owl with brown feathers and white ones on her stomach. She also has big gray eyes that dart to the sides as if anticipating an attack. Sophia, Athena's most loyal owl. She is much bigger than regular owls (just blow up an owl ten times and there you have Sophia) but she looks like a normal owl to us considering we are ten times a regular human.

Right at that moment Zeus walks in. "The council has unanimously chosen that Poseidon and Athena fight way too much so for you two to get along, you shall become mortals for a year. You shall live together in an apartment and go to school. Athena you shall be Sophia Olympia and Poseidon shall be Theo Aquarius."

Next thing I knew I was seeing black.

**YOU ENTERED A TIIIMMMEEEE SLLLIIIIPPPP**

**Athena POV**

The next time I woke up, I was on the floor. Which was….odd considering I was just sitting on my throne. Way. Up There. I guess Zeus was serious about turning me and kelp brain into teens. I look down to see that I'm around 18 years old? 17? Around there. I audibly sigh, thinking of how hideous I'd look at any other age except my age of preference 27. I made a full length mirror appear in front of me.

What I saw shocked me.

In the mirror looking back at me was a teenager about 5'7 or 5'6 with wavy honey blonde hair, beautiful gray eyes and pink plump lips. I was clad in dark elegant high-waisted shorts showing off my long, tan legs. I also had on a gray cami tucked in, with a silver owl incrusted with gems, showing off my (surprising) hourglass figure. My hair was tumbling freely on my shoulders.

Still shocked I look around. There was no one else in the throne room except a teenager with windswept straight black hair. He was muscular and may I say he was HOT. He was wearing a blue shirt that read "That guy" and had two thumbs pointing to him and light washed jeans. He also had a dog chain around his neck.

He looked at me and his jaw dropped. Is that drool?! I looked him in the eyes and there they were, those beautiful eyes that only belong to one person.

Poseidon.

**Tell me if I should go on!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, okay I'm not dead!**

**You know what you've waited long enough. Let's skip to Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Poseidon's POV**

When I woke up the first thing I noticed was that I want sitting on my throne anymore. That's odd.

That was when I remembered what Zeus said. I am now Theo. Ughh! I conjured up a mirror. I was wearing a blue shirt that said "That Guy" on it with two thumbs pointing at me and I looked around 18 and 6 feet tall. I also had messy jet black hair and sea green eyes. I looked a lot like Percy.

That's when I realized I wasn't alone. I looked around and saw a gorgeous girl around my age that looked like Annabeth. I guess it was my jacked up teenage hormones but she was….not ugly… I might just have been drooling. That was when she turned around and I had the surprise of a lifetime. Looking right into my eyes where stormy grey clouds. The only eyes in the world stormier than those of Athena's children,

Athena's herself.

**Athena's POV**

Poseidon? I mean he was always good looking but…. WOW! _Stop thinking like that. You're a maiden goddess stupid!_

I walked over to Poseidon. "Hello_ Theo._" I told him. He shook his head slightly. "Sophia."

"Good to see you two are accustomed." A voice boomed. We turned toward the door and 11 gods walked in. A few wolf whistles were shot in my direction and I couldn't help it….I blushed. I guess I was always pretty, but I was conservative. Okay, I'll admit it a few minor gods and mortals have found me desirable but…Ugh I've never taken them seriously.

"You both are seniors at Goode high."

"Isn't that Percy's-," Poseidon started.

"And Annabeth's school?" I finished and immediately blushed. I could tell Poseid-_Theo_ was too.

"Yes, but don't tell them who you are," Zeus continued "you will be like this for a year and will also be living together." "WHAT." We yelled in unison, far beyond caring.

"Yes and Athena, your maidenhood is revoked." "Just for the year right?" I asked a little pleadingly and bit hopefully. "No, for all time." Zeus responded, dead serious. I audibly gasp and the world grew black for the second time that day.

**YOu ENteReD A TiIiIIIiiMmMmMMeEEeE wAaAaaRrpP!**

When I woke up again I wasn't in the throne room. Heck I wasn't even on Olympus. I was on a coach, in an apartment. It was a pretty big room. It had a coach in the shape of an 'L' right on two of the walls of the room and a wooden coffee table that looked like a treasure chest in the middle. On the wall that wasn't taken up by the coach was a was a big wooden rectangle with a plasma in the middle a drawer on the bottom and two glass cases with shelves on the sides. Where the fourth wall should have been there was open space where there was a small circular table with four leather chairs and a small flower bouquet in the center. When you keep walking forward you'll see a kitchen with a granite countertop. That's when I noticed someone walking behind me. Poseidon.

"It's pretty." I deadpan. It was. It was so homey. Using dark brown, dark red, and hints of classic brown made it seem very welcoming. The delicious smell of pumpkin pie and apple cinnamon wafted through the apartment.

"Ya, it is." He said looking up the stairs that were to my left. "Should we check out the rooms? See about the sleeping arrangements?"

"Oh ya, we should." On that we went up the stairs. There were three rooms. I walked into the one directly in front of the entrance. It seemed to be like a mini office. It was a light yellow color and had two desks in it with a laptop on each one. They were back to back against two parallel walls on the right and left. In the back was a window with a sofa-bed right under it.

We walked into the next room on the left of the entrance of the stairs. It was a bathroom with two ceramic bowls with a silver handle. It had another door that led to the toilet and shower.

We walked into the last room on the right of the stair case. It had the biggest door so I guess it was the master. It was beautiful. It had a king bed in the middle that had a beautifully carved head board. It had two night stands on each side. It also had a big fuzzy recliner. Then there was a little hallway leading to two doors. I opened one and then Poseidon did the other. They were both walk in closets, obviously provided by Aphrodite, considering all the clothes it was stalked with.

Poseidon cleared his throat. I turned to look at him. I felt butterflies in my stomach when I realized there is one bed.

"Umm, I'll take the coach downstairs and you could have this bed." He said. I was honestly shocked. Instead of telling me to take a hike, he let me have it. I didn't want it though. I never liked sleeping alone. That's why I had always had a twin bed at Olympus. I never wanted to feel lonely. I'd feel so depressed in this huge bed by myself. I also didn't want the sofa. It wasn't wide enough to sleep on comfortably. I also kinda wanted to sleep with Poseidon.

Not THAT way. You perv! No, like lay with him. He is always so warm and he wouldn't try anything. I also, in a way, had a tiny crush on him….. anyway I wanted to sleep in the same bed so,

I told him.


End file.
